076: Another Untold Story
by Quidnon
Summary: New Trainer, Family not liking the decision, Her having to go to another region to become a trainer, How can we make this any more Cliché? Johto. --First story. Please criticize me, and don't pull any punches.--
1. To live freely

_Though Chris and Dak are my characters, I do not own Pokemon. Nintendo, Gamefreak and Creatures Inc. do. I also do not own the brand of cotton swabs Q-tips. (You'll find out.)This is written as Fan Fiction. Please don't sue._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

"Look, sis. I don't got nothin' against ya, but it's just not right!" A rather tall looking boy said to a young woman. They looked like they had been discussing things for a while, and like they weren't agreeing. "I don't want you to get hurt because of it!" They both were at the edge of a dock in Summerland, their legs dangling off of the edge.

"They do it in other regions all the time!" She yelled at the kid.

"Yeah, they cram the little things in Pokéballs! Think about that for a Wailord! They do that. To Wailords. Think of the Wailord." He said with a hint of passion, and a dash of sarcasm at the end, a rather odd pair.

She laughed and said "I knew this was gonna be brought up. Why the hell do you think I brought you here to talk about it?" She was right. He was more comfortable talking about it with her in Summerland than anywhere else. "This is my decision, okay? Don't worry!"

"Yeah, but what about Mom and.." He said, before he was stopped by the girl

"You really think I give a care about Franklin and Mom?" She laughed again. "Uh, I've been planning this for forever, you know that, right?

"What about a license?"

"Got it. You have no idea how easy they are to get. Like, there was this one question that was, 'What type is a Magikarp?' You'd think they'd make harder questions..."

"It's ground type, right?" he said sarcastically. They both laughed. The boy looked like he could pass for twelve or thirteen because of how tall he was, but he was just 11, old enough to be a trainer in other regions, but he and his sister had decided against it, because capturing Pokémon in red and white balls was taboo in their little island chain. Now, however, the sister was serious about it. "Why don't you just become a Pokemon Ranger, huh?" The boy said.

"Those squares? Hell no! I'd sooner.."

"Drop dead because of Beedrill, or shove ten thousand needles in my eyes. Arceus, use something different."

"I was gonna say…"

"Eaten by a Gyrados?"

"Yeah." She was 14, but as her bother did, looked slightly older because of how tall she was, just not nearly as old. Her long light brown hair went down to the middle of her back, contrasting the dark brown hair of the boy. She wore a black short sleeved T-shirt, not the best color for today, but better than the boy's red polo shirt. They both wore jeans; the girl's being a darker blue than the boy. Their eyes seemed to be the only things that matched, both of their eyes a dark brown. "Well, it's not like I won't miss this place."

"Where are you gonna go?

"I'm thinking Johto. I hear it's a good place to start."

"It's a ways away from here, ya know."

"Well, it might be, but I gotta start somewhere."

"Well, you'd better e-mail me stuff. Or you could get me one of those Pokétch they got in Johto."

"That's Sinnoh."

"Dang it!" He yelled as he banged his fist on the dock and started laughing. "Sinnoh's closer, ya know. You should go there."

"Nah, I heard they take a lot of stuff way to seriously. Besides, there's still Rangers."

"What's with you and Rangers, Dak?"

"What's with you and Rangers, Amadeus?"

"Don't call me that, Dak."

"Fine Chris, fine." She laughed and got up and brushed herself off.

"What about Orre? Sarah went to Orre." Chris said as he followed his sister in getting up.

"I want to make my own legacy, not to follow somebody else around." Dak, otherwise known as Dakota, sighed. "I've already got tickets to Sinnoh, and then I'm going on another boat to Johto. I'll be leaving in about a week."

"Passing through Sinnoh... So you can get me a Pokétch, huh?"

"What would be the point? You're not a trainer."

"Yeah…" They both walked away from the docks side by side, both thinking about how the future would turn out. Chris looked around and then started singing, "I've got a feeling... A won..."

"NO!" Dakota yelled as she punched Chris in the arm and laughed, "Don't sing that song. EVER. " They laughed still. Life wasn't getting better than this.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the boat to Sinnoh, the smell of the salt water was all around. Wingull flew alongside the boat as it crashed through the waves, and even besides this, the Pokémon on the boat were innumerable, ranging from the smallest Hoppip, (Great for windy weather) to a rather scared looking Charizard, protecting its tail like a holy grail because of the ocean spray. The boat wasn't that big however, mainly containing people from Fiore returning to or going to Sinnoh, more than likely for family, the Pokémon strangely taking up most of the boat. Unlike most of the passengers, who were on the dock, Dak was in a small room looking through a pack of her belongings. She had double and triple checked everything the night before, but she felt like something might be missing. To her grand surprise, nothing was missing, but something extra was in the pack. It was a flip-open cell phone, colored in a metallic blue. Inside the unflipped phone, like a hotdog in a hamburger bun, was a note scribbled on a small piece of paper. She slid it out of the phone and read it.

------  
You think YOU'VE been saving? You have no idea how many favors I had to call in to get this thing.

Laterz~

Chris  
------

She snickered, half at the note, but half at the last part. The kid's 12, what favors? She inspected it to find it had two cameras on it, one on the outside, and the inside, as well a keyboard on the inside. She turned it on to find that it was more like a PDA than a regular cell phone; if the two cameras weren't hint enough that it wasn't a normal cell phone. "How the heck did you get this Chris..?" She said as she messed around with interfaces and gadgets. Only one contact was in her menu- Undecided Philosopher. She called the number and put the phone to her ear.

Eventually a kid's voice blasted out on the speaker, "It's a video phone." Dak jerked her head back because of how loud it was. She laughed when she saw her brother who was sitting obviously at a computer desk, indicating that she connected with his computer. "Your ear is beautiful by the way. You might want a Q-tip or something…"

"How did you get this?" Dak asked as she subconsciously tried to clean her ear with her pinky, finally realizing what the second camera was for. Return video feed. Smart.

"Something offa the Internet I'm beta testing. Took a while to get it though, so don't break it." He joked.

"Okay, yeah…" She said kinda in a surprised voice. "How's it working out here? In the middle of nowhere?"

"Well…" He paused. He looked around for something by the computer. He started tearing up the room behind the desk, looking for something, making Dak laugh at the idiot on the other side of the webcam. He gave up his search after 5 minutes and said "Dunno. Mew fairy dust?" He sat back down in a chair and mumbled "I know it's here somewhere... Something about satellite internet…"

"Alright. So, why exactly do I have it?"

"You ever heard of a Pokédex?"

"Duh."

"You think you're getting one?"

"Duh."

"No. You're not. Budget cuts and stuff for researchers cut down on stuff like that, so odds are they're not gonna give a girl from Fiore one when there are people who have known Professor Whatever for forever don't have one. So, you use the internet for a Dex. Perfect, huh?"

"Dang it… Wait, why the heck wouldn't I know this and you would!? You're not the trainer!"

"Internet." Chris laughed.

"Were… Let me guess. One of your nerdy gaming groups."

"Hay! Caverns and Salamance isn't… Yeah." He looked down and sighed as his sister smiled at him. He then typed something on his computer before continuing, "Anyway, the net's pretty much has all the info you could want about the Pokémon in Kanto. 'Sept for some, like Legends, and they're…"

"…Just legends." She interrupted. "There's a reason they're called that, bro."

"True that… True…" He then paused as he looked more intently at the computer screen. "Except for Mew! Mew's no longer Legendary! They just put a picture of it on some book…"

"Yeah. Just like how there's such a thing as a red Gyrados." She sighed before saying "There's a book on 'The Search for the Red Gyrados'"

"Bu…"

"And look at this one!" She said sarcastically. "This one says the world was made by a Pokemon with a Thousand Arms!"

"Myths aren't always wr…"

"And this one's about a green ferret that lives in some golden Pokéball and is supposed to travel through time! Oooohh the Truthiness!" She laughed after this, obviously loving tormenting her brother.

"Shut up." Chris said while blushing, as it became apparent that his sister wasn't interested in a floating pink puff of fur.

"That's right. I win. I…" She started before an announcement came on the speaker.

"Er.. This is your captain and if you look out the front you can see Iron Island, and then the Sinnoh Mainland… If you are…" Dak didn't catch the next part. She shouted "Gotta go!" before she closed the phone, grabbed her bag and busted out of the room. She ran to the front, followed by a few children dragging parents, and looked out. Sinnoh. One step away from Johto, and one giant leap away from Fiore.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Notes: Yeah. First story, and even then it's just the beginning. I've got a few weird things planned, and some awesome._

_ANYWAY- Critique please. Cuz, ya know. I like better-ness. Bear with me, if it's even the right way to say 'bear.' This is just small plot development stuff. This was actually supposed to be two chapters, but two chapters of zero action seemed... Bland. So, hopefully I won't bore with details abut tech and her brother much more. This chapter just kinda took on a mind of it's own, and I just realized I still need to get Dak to Johto, and I don't have a name for the Phone. O SNAP.  
_

_KTNXBAI  
_


	2. To Continue Onward

_I do not own Pokémon. Nintendo, Gamefreak and Creatures Inc. Do. Dak, Chris, Lancer, and other random characters that are obviously too stupid to be official are mine, so don't steal them. (Like you would anyway, Kind of stupid me putting this in here.)_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

The boat to Johto was much larger than the last, all means of passengers and Pokémon were on, making for a more interesting ride, but Dak had the look that it really didn't matter who or what was on the boat as long as she was going forward. Perhaps forward in her journey, forward in her life, or maybe just in a different place. She contemplated the life she was living just a few weeks ago, seeming like an eternity while she was on the water.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Franklin! I just don't get it! Why the heck can't I…" _Dak screamed at an obviously ticked off parent.

"_Dak! If I've told you once I've told you a thousand times! You're not responsible enough! Do you remember that damn caterpie that you tried to take care of? Do __you__ remember what happened to it?_

"_She ran away," _Dak said with a tear in her eye, "_Kata ran away."_

"_There you go again!" _Franklin said, the already stern look on his face getting even worse while he wagged his finger in the teenager's face. _"There you go again naming it! The damn bug! You couldn't even keep it for one week! Not even for __one__ week! You didn't even have the decency to tell somebody about it! What if it hurt you? What if it tried to kill you?" _

"_It was a caterpie."_

"_It was a wild pokémon!"_

"_She was my friend!" Dak said as she slapped Franklin's hand out of her face, "She was more like family then you are! She liked me unconditionally! It didn't matter what grades I got," She stepped forward, and Franklin backed up. "She didn't care what I was writing in my diary… Or how I looked, or… Or how popular I was!"_

"_Then why did that wild… beast, That thing! Run away?" Franklin said when he crossed his arms, almost triumphantly._

"_Thankfully this…" She took a small card out of her pocket, "Right here…" The card she held up was her Pokémon trainer license, "Can legally tell you to shut the…"_

Chris awoke with a happy tear in his eye to an almost magical assortment of cursing and swearing.

Dak grabbed her backpack and charged out the door of the Hayslip residence. She believed that not only was she right, but by the look she left on her father's face; he may have thought so too. Besides, she believed she couldn't waist her time arguing with Franklin, she had a boat to catch!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hay…?" A hand nudged at Dak's shoulder.

"Hayyyy…?" The hand shook her a little harder.

"WAKE UP!" A voice called Dak out of her sleep, which seemed like a nightmare to the girl. She jolted her head up from the glass table she had it on, sitting in a chair with so many markings and figures, it was obviously more meant for show than comfort. The voice said "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare…"

"Sorry! Sorry!" She said slightly panicked, being jolted out of sleep fast to find the voice came from another passenger. The voice turned out to belong to a boy who looked a little older than Dak. His sandy blonde hair was messy and contrasted the black jacket he wore, along with the dark green kakis. The jacket was open slightly, revealing a few red lines going various ways on a white t-shirt. His skin wasn't exactly tan, but darker than a fair skin-tone. "Sorry about that sir…"

"Woahwoahwoahwoah." The kid shook his head and waved his hands in protest. "Don't call me sir, man. We're like, the same age or something."

"Alright… Sorry, eh…" She said, slowly regaining her awareness to her surroundings, and realizing she didn't know the kid's name.

"Name's Lancer." The boy said. "Mind if I sit here real quick?"

"Yeah, sure Lancer, Why the heck not, hm?" Dak said, motioning for him to sit down next to her.

"Thanks, eh… Sorry, never got your name." Lancer said as he pulled a chair out to sit on.

"Dak. Just call me Dak." She said, brushing the hair that had been in her face out of the way.

"Alright then." He said as he sat down. There was an awkward silence for about five minutes as they looked around, never really making eye contact. Lancer broke the silence when he said "So… Why are you headed to a place like Johto?

"I'm a trainer, well, kinda…" Dak said. She tried to explain that she wasn't a true trainer due to the loss of the important ingredient that made a trainer – a Pokémon to train.

"Hay! A fellow trainer, huh? The catches are better in Sinnoh, I don't think you should've left…"

"Johto's further from Fiore." She glared at Lancer, obviously pissed.

"Arceus…" He looked down and said "Another angsty trainer from some other place just so she can prove herself or something. You got a beef with your parents, don't you?

"Well, One…" Dak replied before being interrupted.

"And let me guess, you're the only one who believes in you?"

"No! My brother…"

"And for _all_ your life, you've never had a break, huh?"

"Hay, buddy!" She said, just trying to get the nosy kid out of her buisiness. "I'm not like that, kay? You know anything about Fiore?"

"Yeah." Lancer said. "It's an island with Pokémon from all over.

"And…?"

"That's it. Why didn't you start there?"

"No league." She sighed. "Perfect for old people and idiots who are happy to not do anything with their lives." She said as she got up from her seat and walked off.

"Hay! Wait!" Lancer said as he got up and started following Dak. "Look, I didn't mean anything by it. I'm just tired of idiots using Pokémon to run away from their dads or boyfriends or whatever…"

"Look, Lance." She said, doing an about-face to look the boy in the eyes. "I just feel like angsting all over today, and I'm kinda pissed. Buzz off."

"Hay. I'm sorry. It's just I've seen a lot of emo trainers coming through here lately…"

"And you thought I was one of them?" She looked at him stern in the face, like she was going to say 'Well I'm not!,' (Which, quite frankly, would make her seem more emo.) but instead started laughing. Lancer looked at her like she was crazy before she said "I'm sorry, man. I'm just kinda up tight fight now, ya know? It's not that he was…" She had a look as if she was in thought before saying, "No, he was pure evil," with a smile on her face, "But that's not why I'm out here. I like the region. That's all." She said before Lancer started smiling too.

"Well, alright then, Dak."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The word 'Terrified' didn't do justice to the way that the new trainer felt about a flight on a Tropius. The other trainer just laughed as Dak gripped onto the fruit Pokémon for fear of falling, or the pokemon being too tired from the weight. Lancer just carried on with his conversations normally as if she wasn't paralyzed with fear. Dak caught a few phrases such as "Scared, Huh?" And "…But that was just in Sinnoh…" And "Only another hour, Then we're there," perhaps the best news Dak got on a five hour fear-fest scraping the heavens. The grip that Dak had on the Tropius obviously affected the flight patterns, which was usually countered by its master yelling something, which made Dak grab harder. A slow decent suddenly made Dak loosen up to a point, letting the Tropius land gracefully. "Be glad it's clear today" Lancer said as he jumped off his Pokemon. Dak didn't even bother trying to jump off, just sliding off of the Pokemon to the hard ground, a strangely rewarding feeling. Dak stood up, shaking the whole time, and Lancer just laughed and pet his Tropius before breaking off one of the fruits from his neck and tossing it to Dak, who didn't even notice the fruit before it hit her in the face. "Not too bad, now was it?"

Dak bent down and picked up the fruit, not feeling like talking.

"Alright, then…" He said with more laughter in his voice. "Well, I've got to get to Cherrygrove." He turned to his Pokémon and said "You think you got enough energy to get to Cherrygrove." It let out a unconvincing "Tropiii…" before the trainer said "Of cource you do." He hopped back on before saying, "If you need another lift, just call me!"

"Y…Yeah Riiiight…" Dak said rather meekly to Lancer. "Thanks…"

"Alright then! Off to Cherrygrove!" Lancer ordered as Tropius took off looking slightly tired. Dak shivered and waved as it took off, simply to be polite. She turned around to see a building, and laughed while jumping around, while a really weird look fell on anybody's face who passed her.

It wasn't exactly the building that overjoyed her, but the sign on the building.

'Johto Pokémon Research Laboratory,' it read.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_Okay, Well, That was lame. I originally had something about them getting off the boat, buttttt…. It was not good at all. So, I did a page of work for NOTHING. WOO. Chapter three has action, I PROMICE. No. Lancer is not Lance. I just realized the name of the elite four guy while I was writing. _


End file.
